


What Mistakes Led Us Here

by Garchomp445



Series: Fire Emblem Polyship Week 2017 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Odin has planned the mightiest of vacations for only the mightiest of boyfriends! They seek out the sacred, mystical waterfall of Dark Blackhallow!Tuesday, Sept. 5th: Morning / Noon / Evening





	What Mistakes Led Us Here

The endless meadow stretches before him like a field of mocking children. ‘You should exercise more, Niles!’ ‘Niles? More like can’t walk a m-iles!’ ‘You’re slower than two book nerds, Niles!’ Not that they were particularly hard-hitting or intelligent children, but it’s still rude. Niles mutters,

“Stupid flowers.” He kicks a tall, stringy plant, and nearly falls over in the thigh-high tall grass. “LEO!”

A horse in the distance slows, then turns to let its rider get a good look at Niles. He’s got a familiar half-smile on his face, and shouts,

“What could you possibly need, Niles? It looks like you’re having a grand time.”

Niles trudges through the tall grass, leaning every which way, and moans, “Oh, milord! It could not be further from the truth!” He mock-faints into the grass in front of a bemused Leo, “I regret to say, that I cannot journey any further! Siiigh!”

“What a shame.”

Leo turns his horse back around, and Niles lets out a string of frustrated noises. He hops back to his feet and stomps along next to Leo. He says, voice dripping with sarcasm,

“You know, you’re a great boyfriend! I’ve never had a single problem this entire time, or nearly dropped dead from exhaustion,” Niles raises a finger nearly to Leo’s hand, “Especially not in front of you and your roomy horse.”

“You’re covered in burrs. I don’t want to brush myself off if I don’t have to.” Niles drops back a bit, mischievous smile growing on his face, “Oh, and you could do to improve your acting.”

Niles, hidden in the tall grass, grins as Leo casually leans back to tease him, then does a double-take when he’s nowhere to be found. Leo sighs impressively and picks up the pace, but Niles has already snuck in front of Leo with two branches covered in burrs. It’ll be hell to cleanup later, for both him and Leo.

“I already know what your plan is.” Leo has brought out a tome, probably Brynhildr, “We can just pretend that you went through with it.”

Niles giggles to himself, Leo’s scanning gaze piercing through the grass as he prepares a blast of magic for any direction. Someone shouts from further down the field,

“Leo! Niles! Are you under duress?!” Odin charges through the field, Leo glances away for just a moment, and Niles erupts from the grass, smacking Leo with a handful of burr-covered grasses.

“AGH! Niles!”

Odin stops in his tracks, a smile forming on his face, Niles crosses his arms, and gives his most doe-eyed expression. Niles says,

“Oh, boo hoo Leo! Well, since you’re covered in burrs already, there’s no reason for you to be selfish with your horse anymore, right?”

Leo scoffs, “Fine, but I’m not helping you up.”

Just as Niles begins to stroke Leo’s arms while making delicate cooing noises, Odin shouts,

“Dismount yon horses, we have arrived at the cave to the mystical waterfall!”

Niles stares around the sunny, huge open field, full of grasses and flowers and,

“Was this all so you could make that joke?”

But Odin’s smile is not one of jest. With his arms outstretched and head held high, he proclaims,

“Aye, all may seem lost! The light which surrounds us befuddles our senses!” Odin takes a conspicuous step backwards, “But fear not! We shall return to the darkness once more!” Odin feels the ground behind him with one leg, stumbles, then shouts, “WOAH!” as he falls into the ground.

Niles laughs, Leo is grinning uncharacteristically wide. They hear some splashing from down below, as well as shouts of “COLD! COOOOLD!”

Niles goes to the crevasse, and says,

“Well, now or never!” He turns around and shouts, “CANNONBALL!”

There’s a big splash, Odin managed to just get out of the way in time, but he was NOT lying about the cold,

“UGH BRR!” He raises his hands, “Odin, lob a fireball at me!”

Odin stands up in the cool cave, shouts, “Feel my passion!” and a jet of fire warms the water slightly, “Wow, that was bad, uh, can I retry that one?” He stares into the water and mimes his hand like he’s writing something,

Niles smiles, “Are you trying to say that you AREN’T passionate about me?”

Odin’s blush is palpable, “The-the darkness calls me! I must go!” he splashes underneath a puny waterfall at the back of the cave. Niles shakes his head slowly, then shouts up,

“WHAT’S TAKING OUR PRINCE SO LONG?”

A wind whips around the tiny cavern, scraping Niles’ hair into his face, and slowly eases Leo down all five feet of cliff. Niles laughs at him. Leo’s clad in an actual swimsuit, and he says,

“Niles, I’m just making sure we can get out again.” He lowers himself into the water with magic, “This is entirely practical.”

“Yeah, sure,”

Odin emerges from the waterfall looking put out, his face scrunched up adorably. Niles says,

“Did you get attacked by a mean crawfish or something?”

He sighs, Leo shifts over, aiming a hand for Odin’s back, “Did someth-”

“Lo, our quest is in vain!” Leo practically snaps back into place as Odin spins around, “This is no mystical waterfall, but instead an absolutely usual flow of groundwater!” He sits in the pool, “Man, I brought out some really good enchantments for this, too.”

Leo smiles faintly, “You don’t need magic to enchant us, Odin.” Niles scoffs, and Leo kind of hides his face, but it seems to reinvigorate a fire in Odin, who jumps up and shouts,

“By the gods! You’re right!” He gesticulates across the small cave, “We could turn this into a secret outpost, a fortress for just the three of us!” Niles shakes his head, “We could prepare our diving, and retrieve the largest land-lobster of them all!” Niles shakes his head again, “We could meet here until we’re old and grey, and mark it as a temple of sages!”

“I think our mushy boy Leo was trying to say how much he loves you, Odin.” Niles grins, Leo rolls his eyes, and Odin beams at his two boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops i totally forgot to mention the time of day. Well, Odin was supposed to drag them out of bed at like five in the morning.
> 
> Feel free to comment or kudos!


End file.
